


Blood marble

by Ischa



Series: The B-series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Albus liking blood flavoured candy, his best friend Mirveta being part Snake-Demon and Scorpius being pale.</p><p>
  <i>She watches, for other reasons than him. She wants to lick him too, he knows it.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“It would be a bit creepy to ask, right?” Mirveta wants to know.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I’m not really an expert on being non-creepy right now,” he answers and she laughs again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood marble

\--+---  
There are some things that are totally disturbing and beautiful. Like blood flavoured candy, when you think about it for a minute or so. Albus never did think about it before. As a kid he just took them from James and stuck them in his mouth and it didn’t taste disgusting. When he thinks back, he knows that James thought he would find them disgusting because most people do. Blood flavoured, after all.  
   
~+~  
Albus isn’t really odd – in the way that he doesn’t belong here. May it be Hogwarts, or the magical world. Or whatever. He is Harry Potter’s son that makes him odd anyway. You can never live up to that, so Albus doesn’t even try. It’s not like his Dad’s encouraging dangerous behaviour anyway. Albus suspects that Harry Potter only got away with all the stuff he did because he didn’t have parents.  
   
~+~  
One of the disturbing but beautiful things of this world is Scorpius Malfoy. Albus never talked to him. It’s not his fault. It’s just… on his first day he was swapped away by other people and he suspects Scorpius was as well. Albus remembers that Scorpius asked to borrow a quill once, and he just nodded and passed one of his over. He also remembers Scorpius’ long fingers, pale and delicate and the stares from his friends.  
   
“What did Malfoy want?” James had asked later, and Albus had told the truth. James had shrugged and that was the end of it. No big deal.  
   
~+~  
And it’s still not a big deal, he supposes. Except. Albus likes blood flavoured candy. Scorpius’ skin is really pale. And looks thin. Like Japanese rice paper. You can see all his veins, pale blue some and some darker and thicker. Forking out under his skin.

“It’s like blood marble,” he says out loud and Mirveta looks at him with this look she has going on. The ‘I can’t believe you sometimes’ -look. But ‘sometimes’ means all the time here.

“You are so strange,” she answers. Her gaze fallows his. Settles on the small piece of exposed skin that is poking out of the collar of Scorpius’ shirt.

He shrugs. Mirveta takes a roll and spreads butter on it, hands it over to Albus. “It’s the skin,” she says. “It’s kind of disturbing,” she adds and Albus nods.

“Yeah,” he says.

“Eat your breakfast. I don’t want to be late again,” she answers, pinching his arm. Hard.

“That be another bruise, Mirveta,” he says.

“Eat your breakfast, Albus.”  
   
He does.  
   
~+~  
Mirveta is staring. She’s staring because Albus does as well and 'it’s less creepy, Albus, when we both do it’. He supposes she’s right.

“I hope this will not develop into a new hobby, Albus,” she says. She never uses a nickname.

“I don’t think so, it’s more like a mild obsession,” he answers.

She laughs. “Mild? Really, Albus? Are you listening to yourself?”

“No, usually I don’t.”

“Do you entertain sometimes ideas about ripping him open?” She wants to know.

“Do you?”

“Sometimes…” she admits. She is a strange girl. A strange, strange girl and they’ve only been friends for a few months now, but he thinks she is the only one who understands how his brain – and heart – works.

He nods. “I don’t,” he says. It’s the truth, he doesn’t.

Mirveta grabs his hand and doesn’t look away from Scorpius, pale, pale neck. Albus doesn’t either.  
   
~+~  
“It’s bound to happen,” Mirveta says, curling her dark hair around her finger. “He’ll notice soon, or he already has. You can never know with him.”

“He’s a Malfoy,” Albus answers.

She’s silent for a few seconds. “He has noticed already.” It’s not a question. Albus nods nevertheless. “I wonder if he thinks…I wonder what he thinks about us staring at his neck like a couple of vampires…” she says and laughs out loud. Everyone is turning their heads in their direction. Albus doesn’t look away from Scorpius’ neck. She doesn’t either and Scorpius isn’t even looking up from what he’s doing. Taking notes.

“Miss Karakow,” Professor Longbottom says sternly, or as stern as Neville can be.

“I’m sorry…” she offers and he sighs.

Mirveta takes out her quill and begins to draw something, so Albus takes out his quill as well, because it’s apparently his week to pay attention in class.  
   
~+~  
“I’m waiting for disaster to happen,” Mirveta says. She’s lying on the bed, spread out like a starfish. Her eyes closed and her dark skin a contrast to the blue sheets.

“He doesn’t seem like the type,” Albus answers, thumbing through a book. She rolls to her side – he can feel and hear it - and looks at him. Or more precisely at his back. A few seconds later he can feel her fingers under his shirt. He leans into it, because it feels nice. Her lips leave a damp patch on his shirt and the skin underneath.

“He has a Malfoy’s temper, I’m sure. God, I hope he has a Malfoy's temper,” she laughs into his skin and he shivers.

“I don’t want him to beat me up, you know?” he says. He can feel her tongue tracing a design on the small of his back.

“What do you want then?” He reaches around to grab her hand. She smiles into his skin.  
“I know what you want,” she whispers and he turns around to look at her. Leans down, her hand in his. She is laughing without a sound. He lies beside her and lets her lick his skin. “I like how desire and desperation tastes...” She whispers and it’s more like a hiss. His fingers tighten around her wrist. “And love,” it sounds pleased and a bit surprised.

“I wish you wouldn’t tell me these things…” he says, closing his eyes.

“But how would you know, then?”

“I don’t want to know,” Albus answers.

She keeps silently licking over his skin.  
   
~+~  
She watches, for other reasons than him. She wants to lick him too, he knows it.

“It would be a bit creepy to ask, right?” Mirveta wants to know.

“I’m not really an expert on being non-creepy right now,” he answers and she laughs again. She is the only girl who doesn’t care who hears her laughing out loud in a room full of people. She kisses his cheek then just to mess with all the turned heads. Albus is staring at Scorpius’ wrist. The dark blue veins there that are nearly purple.

“We should buy you some candy…I like how you taste when you eat them,” she says. Some girl, Lavender, he thinks, gives her a nasty look. Albus is sure she didn’t see it, but he did and that’s why he kisses her fingertips. They taste of butter and salt. Just to mess with them.

Mirveta smiles. “I love when you mess with people. But maybe you shouldn’t do that when he’s there too.”

“Even if, it doesn’t change a thing. You’ll do what you do and I’ll do what I do…” Albus shrugs.

She squeezes his hand. “I bet he tastes delicious,” she sighs.  
   
He thinks that too.  
   
~+~  
“Waiting for disaster is no fun,” Mirveta complains. They’re outside sitting under a tree, near the lake. “It’s the waiting part that is no fun,” she clarifies before he gets the wrong idea.

He rolls his eyes at her. “I know that,” he answers.

“You need more friends, Albus,” she says suddenly, nudging him in the rips.

“Where did that one come from? I have plenty of friends.”

“Right, that’s why you hang out with me.”

“I like hanging out with you, you understand me.”

“Because I have a talented tongue, Albus,” she smiles as she says it, so he knows she isn’t annoyed with him. Not more than normally anyway.

“You do. Thank Merlin,” he replies. She nudges him again, gentler this time. And he follows her gaze. Even in summer Scorpius is wearing a long sleeved shirt. “Protecting all the pale skin,” Albus says without thinking about it and Scorpius looks up from the book he was reading while walking and at Albus, or maybe them.

“You’re always staring,” he says.

Mirveta beside him, uncurls and licks her lips. He wants to ask her if it tastes like disaster.

“We do,” she answers.

“For different reasons,” Albus clarifies. Mirveta laughs.

“You’re doing it right now, too,” Scorpius says, he is cocking his head to one side and his neck looks really inviting like this.

“I want to lick you,” Mirveta replies.

“Why?”

“I like to know things.” She shrugs. Albus is watching Scorpius, whose focus is on Mirveta and her only. He seems to think about it and then takes a step forward. She doesn’t get up, but Albus can see her smile out of the corner of his eye. She grabs Albus’ hand when Scorpius is standing just a few inches away. He knows she can taste the air around him.

“Go on,” he says, getting to his knees, one of his hands brushes Albus’ leg in the process. He sticks out his wrist to her and she bends down.

“Curiosity,” she whispers. She will not tell Albus what else she knows now about Scorpius, when Scorpius ask she will tell him.

“I didn't know you could do that,” Scorpius says. His cheeks are a bit pink. It's the flicker of her tongue that does it. Albus knows all about it.

“I'm trying to blend in,” Mirveta answers. Albus laughs and she slaps him lightly on the arm before leaning against the tree again. Scorpius sits down across from them.

“Why are you staring, Potter?” he asks. His voice soft. Curiosity only.

“Because I like blood flavoured candy,” he answers.  
Scorpius nods.  
   
~+~  
“He's different. Exciting!” she says, flopping down on Albus' bed. She grabs a handful of sheets and buries her face in them. “He'll be fun, Albus.”

“Is he like us?”

“I'm not like you, you're not like me. But yes, he's like us,” she answers.

“That's good enough for me.”  
   
“I know,” she says, laughing.  
   
~end~


End file.
